1. Field of the Invention
In the field of swim fins, there are various fins for propelling a swimmer through water. The present invention relates to a swim fin apparatus with an adjustable fin area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, swim fins include a blade with a blade area that is used to produce a propulsive force when a user is water-kicking with the swim fin. The blade area is typically a fixed size. Generally, a fin with a large blade area produces more propulsive force than a fin with a blade area that is smaller. However, the user of the fin must exert more force in order to use the fin with a larger blade area than the fin with a smaller blade area. Since the blade area of a fin is typically one piece of material with a fixed blade area, a particular user may need different fins for different swimming environments. Additionally, during transportation of fins, the fins are large and bulky and are not easily stored or packed for transportation.
There is a need in the part for a fin that has adjustable blade area as well as a fin that reduces in size during transportation.